Power efficiency can be critical in mobile communication systems. The energy consumption for devices such as mobile devices can be limited by battery and/or energy capacity. As such efforts are continually being made to increase efficiency of power utilized by these devices. However, in today's configurations a great deal of this power or energy may be needlessly used or wasted in these mobile devices.
The analog-to-digital conversion (ADC) process is an important function in LTE transceivers as it contributes considerably to the power consumption and hence power cost of a receiver. Particularly, the specifications of the analog-to-digital converter (ADC) yields to a power cost for the receiver. This is even more critical for LTE receivers which support carrier aggregation (CA) as they typically consist of multiple receiver paths and hence multiple ADCs which require even more power.
This paper provides exemplary embodiments for improving at least AN ADC specification creating more efficient power consumption in devices such as mobile devices.
Certain abbreviations that may be found in the description and/or in the Figures are herewith defined as follows:
3GPP LTE—Third generation partnership project long term evolution
ABB—Analog Base Band
ADC—analog to digital converter
BW—bandwidth
CA—carrier aggregation
CT ADC—continuous time ADC
DBB—Digital Base Band
DR—dynamic range
DS-ADC—Delta Sigma analog to digital converter
DT ADC—discrete time ADC
ENOB—effective number of bits
LUT—LookUp Table
NTF—noise transfer function
OSR—oversampling ratio
SAR—successive approximation register
STF—signal transfer function
UE—user equipment.